<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>44th Batch by Cyberrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372535">44th Batch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat'>Cyberrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fic Batches [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Hades (Video Game 2018), Overwatch (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Animal Transformation, Drunk Sex, F/M, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Oviposition, Predicament Bondage, Rape Aftermath, Sadism, Tentacle Monsters, Training, Voyeurism, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ch.1 McCree/? | ch.2 McCree/? | ch.3 McCree/? | ch.4 McCree/? | ch.5 McCree/Hanzo | ch.6 McCree/Hanzo | ch.7 McCree/Hanzo | ch.8 Hanzo/Sombra | ch.9 Bruce/Jason | ch.10 Reaper/Soldier76 | ch.11 Shimadacest | ch.12 Hades/Cerberus/Persephone | ch.13 Endeavor/Hawks | ch.14 Geralt/Jaskier/Monster | ch.15 Geralt/Jaskier | ch.16 Geralt/Jaskier</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Hades/Cerberus, Hades/Persephone, Hanzo Shimada/Sojiro Shimada, Hanzo Shimada/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fic Batches [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. McCree/?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCree/? – Milky AU Part 1 – world building – Many years in the future of Overwatch, there are no more wars. Instead of the military there are cow farms with people producing milk that helps cure diseases. This is the start of Jesse McCree being a horny filthy teen that wants in on that action.</p><p>Sequel: B44F2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A middle aged man steps into the waiting room and the nervous chatter immediately dies down. He is wearing a lab coat that is unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, making him look approachable – which probably is the point.</p><p>Jesse tries to stop his knee from bouncing but he just can’t control it. He’s been excited about this day since he called the facility up. He’s got a boner but he’s only half attempting to hide it; nobody seems particularly bothered by it. But they do make a little swerve around him. He must look like a horny teen, or a bit deranged, or both, but nobody really has tried to talk to him which is completely fine.</p><p>The middle aged man smiles at them, a clipboard in his arm.</p><p>“Good morning! My name is Martin Schaefer. Please excuse the wait, but we are now more than ready for you.” He pauses for a beat so his next words are more impactful. “Let me welcome you to one of our nation’s most productive adjustment facilities. We run under the unwieldy official name of M1LK2476, but if I may already let you in on one of our secrets: nobody in here calls it that. Most patients have given these halls the moniker ‘Milky Inc.’ which does sound a lot more charming, if I do say so myself.”</p><p>He smiles at them, then looks down at his clipboard.</p><p>“Well then. We have a rather thorough tour in front of us, given that all of you are potential new patients, therefore I think we shouldn’t dally. If you would please step through this door here in an orderly fashion and take the lanyard offered to you behind it? It will both designate you clearly as a member of the tour, as well as give the patients an idea of the preferences you have indicated as you signed up…”</p><p>Jesse can barely understand the words spoken through the excited thump of his heart as he stands and bullies his way pretty far to the front of the line.</p><p>Schaefer smiles at him with the indulgence of a father. He doesn’t look surprised; not even when he briefly glances down along Jesse’s lanky body with his ripped jeans and dirty cowboy boots and very probably sees the bulge of the overeager young cock.</p><p>He must be used to horny 18 year olds flocking to the facility as soon as they’re legal. Jesse himself knows plenty of them that have practically celebrated their birthday by taking a day long tour of the premises, and utilizing the… boons that go with it.</p><p>He grins crookedly at Schaefer, then slips through the door as soon as it is opened. A young woman with short brown hair stands behind it, a tray full of colored lanyards with attached IDs held in front of her.</p><p>The ID on her chest reads Oxton, Lena, together with a picture of her that looks absolutely ridiculous with how big she is grinning but is very unmistakeably her.</p><p>She is grinning now as well as she looks at him.</p><p>“Hey there! Welcome to Milky. Oh, well let’s see… No, don’t tell me your name yet, I’ll find youuuuu there you are! Ooooh blue! Nice! Are you ready for some action? You’re so cute, I bet one of the cows’ll swoop you right up!”</p><p>She is talking so fast that he wouldn’t have been able to interject even if he’d been able to find a word still floating around his pretty empty head. He stares as she plucks up a sky blue lanyard with his ID on it and thrusts it against his chest. Only when he takes it in hand do her words really register.</p><p>His ears immediately flush a deep red, but she is so unapologetic about what she just said that he can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. Instead, he takes the lanyard with a crooked grin and slips it over his head.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean… uh… yeah.” He clears his throat. It would be useless to pretend like that isn’t exactly what he hopes’ll happen. He wouldn’t have gone through the screening process to make sure he’s a viable daddy-to-be if he wasn’t looking forward to being chosen by one of the… the cows.</p><p>Thankfully, the whole process goes quickly. Soon enough, Schaefer is standing in front of them again with the clipboard at his chest and a calm smile on his face. It does not look completely convincing, but that’s because Jesse gets the vibe of him that he’s either really excited or just plain nervous.</p><p>“Very well. Now that all have their lanyards and we are ready to go, I’d just like to give you a small timetable of what we are going to be doing and witnessing in the next six to seven hours – as well as inform you of our consent policy.” He pauses for a moment here to take another peek at his clipboard and to make sure they have all settled down once more to listen properly.</p><p>“Everyone in our facilities, be it the adjustment branch of the process or the practical application that happens on farms such as Overwatch – one of our most famous, if I might add – has consented to consent. This is to mean that everyone working here as well as our patients are here of their own volition and are at no point obligated to perform or receive any acts concerning their person that they have not consented to. In the same vein, they are free to negate the contract and walk out at any given time. As are you.</p><p>For the purposes of this long and detailed tour, patients – or… cows, as they are more commonly known – will either display their signed contract at their door or be wearing pink lanyards. Cows that have not consented to being available for today’s tour will not be visible at all in order to protect their privacy, and I ask you to respect a closed door.”</p><p>Jesse is almost vibrating on the spot. His mouth has gone completely dry at the mention of <em>Overwatch</em>. As far as he is concerned, <em>everybody </em>knows the Overwatch farm. Being on there would be… it would just be a dream.</p><p>Then again: standing here in and off itself is a dream.</p><p>Schaefer smiles at them again; this time it looks a bit more relaxed. Maybe he is finally slipping into his role of guide. He looks at his clipboard again.</p><p>“We will follow the natural sequence in our tour. First we will go through adjustment facilities one to three. This will take us all morning. We will then have a lunch break in our cafeteria with a live milking and small tasting. After lunch break, we will move into the heart of Milky Inc and have a look at the cows that are ripe for the picking, so to speak. Those that only have to be observed for another two weeks before they can finally go off to the farms all over our nation to provide us all with their exceptionally nutritious milk.</p><p>Here it is also possible for… other activities, so we have planned big time cushion.”</p><p>Jesse feels like a tub of hot water has been upended over him.</p><p>Oh… he is ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. McCree/?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCree/? – Milky AU Part 2 – world building; prostate milking – Jesse is still at the beginning of the tour.</p><p>Prequel: B44F1<br/>Sequel: B44F3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Once the group is back together, we would like to offer you a more comprehensive tasting experience at the end of our tour as well as open ourselves up for whatever questions you might still have.”</p><p>Schaefer looks over them once he has stopped reading the timetable off of his clipboard.</p><p>The group, in Jesse’s opinion, is almost eerily quiet. There is an energy radiating off of them that goes beyond the merely curious. It feels to him like a door is thrust open in his mind once he realizes that that energy is plain and simple <em>horny </em>and that he isn’t the only one whose cock is dripping into his underwear because he’s so stupidly excited about seeing the facility.</p><p>Okay, maybe not everyone here is this level of ‘into it’, but it still stands. They’re all here because they think the cows are hot.</p><p><em>Everyone </em>thinks it.</p><p>“If you would please follow me.” Schaefer doesn’t seem fazed by any of it; nor does Miss Oxtonwho is building the rear to make sure nobody gets lost along the ways of the corridors.</p><p>Jesse is walking with a bit of a limp, trying to not pinch his cock or make it too obvious that he is running around with a full-on boner. It feels like the thing hasn’t gone down since he got the OK from the screening a week ago. He’s been grocery shopping, dreaming of big milky tits and potent, swinging cocks. It’s a flat-out wonder that he hasn’t been grabbed and banned from the premises of at least three markets.</p><p>“While I don’t want to bore you with an extensive history of our facility,” Schaefer says as they walk, “I do want to give you a brief overview.”</p><p>Jesse zones out a little there. He turns his head sneakily, trying to catch glimpses of the cows he knows are here, but for now every door is locked, at the hallways they go through do not have any windows.</p><p>“…which makes our organization come up to almost 50 years of history – we are celebrating that next year – in which we dedicate ourselves to change the lives of the brave people offering their bodies up in order to produce milk that has been <em>proven </em>time and again to fortify the immune system and irradicate diseases that have plagued mankind for centuries… among being delicious, of course.”</p><p>They have arrived at a large electric door. Schaefer turns around to them, exchanging a brief glance with Miss Oxton to make sure everything is still a-OK, then says: “Very well. Beyond these doors is adjustment facility 1. Here, soon-to-be-cows spend up to two weeks to start the first gentle change process as well as undergo some last rigorous testing to make absolutely sure that their bodies are fit to accept the straining changes to follow.</p><p>As you will be able to see, a lot of the shutters are open, so please feel free to watch the testings, though I ask you to keep the noise at a minimum and, obviously, do not knock on the glass.”</p><p>The doors slide open after Schaefer scans his handprint. The group gets back into motion while Jesse feels like he is going to burst out of his skin from excitement. Finally. Finally.</p><p>Adjustment Facility 1 isn’t too much to write home about if he is being honest, but in his current hyper horny state everything seems prone to make him bust a nut right now. The people they can see through the glass are all still fairly normal looking. One or two are running on treadmills with a scientist next to them who is monitoring the progress.</p><p>Only toward the end of the long hallway do they come to a different scene of a young man sitting on a chair and getting his prostate very thoroughly and scientifically milked. At least that is the gist Jesse gets from Schaefer’s explanation while he sticks to the glass and gapes open-mouthed at it all.</p><p>There are no restraints, of course; it’s just the pure will of the young man, his thighs shaking wildly as he tries to not close them up while a scientist slips lube wet fingers into him with practised ease.</p><p>“A very promising patient by the name of Lúcio,” Schaefer says with the cadence of a proud father. “This is our last examination before he may move to the second phase of the adjustment process. As you may be able to observe, his body already is reacting beautifully to the preliminary injections, exhibiting an engorged penis and testicles.”</p><p>Oh, Jesse can see it. Jesse can see it. He bites his lip, watching as the scientist fondling Lúcio is moving his cramping hand until the heavy testicles are resting on his wrist. There is a machine plunged over Lúcio’s cock, suckling away while his eyes are clenched shut tightly, face twisted in a mixture of agony and lust.</p><p>Suddenly, the scientist milking his prostate looks up and towards them, face breaking out in a beaming smile when they see the group plastered to the viewing window. They suddenly get up, sliding their fingers from Lúcio’s hole, leaving it wet and swollen and grasping at nothing. The sight goes viciously into Jesse’s belly, making it ache.</p><p>The scientist moves, reaching up and very carefully undoing a bit of gauze that had been stuck to Lúcio’s forehead, just where his cornrows started.</p><p>“Oh, does that mean- well yes! Would you look at that,” Schaefer says, voice pitched into a low murmur of excitement as he too now leans in, all of them staring at the little bump of something breaking through the skin. “He is already able to produce horns! How very exciting for us all!”</p><p>Jesse is almost vibrating on the spot. He doesn’t even realize he is digging his teeth into his hand until Miss Oxton lightly pats his back and throws him a mildly concerned and amused gaze when he turns to throw her a haphazard look.</p><p>Sheepishly, he takes his hand down again, turning his attention back to Lúcio whose hips have now started to jerk up as if trying to fuck the suction rod over his swollen cock. The scientist looks surprised, scrambling to stick the gauze back over the budding horn and reach down to hold the suction rod in place, making sure it doesn’t get jostled off as Lúcio bucks and throws his head back, his body trembling with the force of his orgasm.</p><p>Jesse’s own crotch feels warm. He hasn’t come but it is close. If he were to just reach down… give himself one little squeeze… </p><p>The tips of his ears grow hot as he glances around himself. Nobody in the group seems to notice, really. They’re all stuck watching the cow-in-the-making pump out an impressive load until he collapses in the chair, body glistening with sweat.</p><p>“Oh, absolutely wonderful. Lúcio will come far, I can already tell. We are very excited for him and his progress.”</p><p>Schaefer’s cheeks are slightly flushed with pride.</p><p>“He has not yet made use of any of our offerings to try out hypnotism, though he is very much welcome to, just as are all our other patients. If you would please follow me through this door now? I will tell you more about the hypnosis, as well as our other training methods in just a moment. We pride ourselves in this facility about taking the utmost care of our cows to ensure they are as prepared as humanly possible for their term of service. Or terms, that is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. McCree/?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCree/? – Milky AU Part 3 – world building; fucking machine – Jesse sees one of the other cow protegés.</p><p>Prequel: B44F2<br/>Sequel: B44F4</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse really wants to stay and watch Lúcio come down from his high. The scientist has carefully pulled the suction rod away and is gently tickling the little cow’s balls as some kind of after-orgasm-cuddling, but he is also still very much interested in… all the rest, basically. So he drags himself away and follows the group.</p><p>“Even if you decide that this life is something for you, we do not expect you to simply be ‘fine’ with whatever is happening to you,” Schaefer drones on as they make their way through the hallway designated for adjustment phase 2. “After all, your body <em>is </em>being genetically manipulated into exhibiting traits that are not necessarily normal for a human. We acknowledge that there is a period in which you will have to get to get used to and come to terms with the fact. Which is part of why the three adjustment phases exist.”</p><p>Jesse’s eyes feel glazed over. As he walks and tries to listen, his attention keeps being drawn by the open viewing windows. There are more of those in this hallway, showing off the occupants of the rooms doing similar things to the other hallway, but also… different stuff. Sexy stuff.</p><p>Jesse’s mouth runs dry.</p><p>“We offer extensive psychological support both through regular therapy sessions, but also hypnotism. The power of suggestion is far more helpful than you might think. Other training of the physical variety includes, but is not limited to-” here he pauses in his step to turn to them again and start listing some of them off: “The correct way of accustoming the body to extreme stretches both for the more endowed bulls, as well as the safe delivery of potential offspring.”</p><p>Jesse’s cock jerks. He is afraid of looking down. Is there already a wet patch forming? Can everyone tell he is just a hair’s breadth from shooting his load like the horny teen he is?</p><p>“Inflation training. Predicament bondage. Object insertion. They’re all to ensure the cows are accustomed to being handled and exhibit due patience. We work to make the experience of their servicing term – or terms – as stress free and easy on their body and psyche as is possible.”</p><p>He turns around again, resuming his walk down the corridor. After a quick glance onto his clipboard and then on his watch, he visibly startles and starts to walk a little faster.</p><p>“If you would please follow me? I would very much like to show you an exemplary patient on the cusp of leaving the adjustment phase 3 facilities and entering the aftercare quarters. He should be right in the middle of his training. Very, very promising and exciting.”</p><p>Jesse stumbles over his own two feet and is only saved from breaking his nose on the ground by Miss Oxton’s hand shooting out and grabbing the back of his shirt to pull him back up.</p><p>Damn, she’s fast.</p><p>He would love to pause at a few windows and watch the proceedings unfolding in the rooms, but his curiosity about this ‘protegé’ has him by the balls something fierce, so he hurries after the group and into the adjustment phase 3 corridor.</p><p>All the windows here are open, almost leading to a sensation overload for Jesse who can’t decide where to look at first. The bodies of the cows have developed a whole lot more. They’re sporting proud horns now. And tails.</p><p>His insides feel liquid when he notices that detail.</p><p>“Ahh, very good. We’re still in time. If you would please fan out so everyone can have a good look? If you could just- yes, here. Here is a good spot. Wonderful. Can everyone see? Very good. Here we have Genji; one of the most promising cows we have ever had the pleasure of leading through the adjustment process.”</p><p>Jesse stuffs his hands in his pockets, balling them to fists while he stares at a young Asian man on all fours getting fucked by a machine. There’s a dude. Fully changed. Getting fucked by a machine and loving it.</p><p>Genji has lifted his ass high into the air, his tail lifted so high that the tuft of black fur is tickling the back of his neck. A scientist his here as well, busy monitoring the output on the machine and making sure it follows each and every twist and turn of the cow along. Unlike the other hallways they have come through where the cows are all but made to endure, this one oozes ‘I am getting serviced by <em>them</em>’.</p><p>Jesse twists his wrist, rubbing a knuckle against his cock through his pocket. He wants that. He wants to be the middle of attention and get serviced and told what a damn hero he is for being a fucking slut.</p><p>He <em>wants </em>that.</p><p>“Genji comes from a very noble background, incidentally. While we do not usually pay attention to our patient’s pedigree beyond medical reasons, I can’t deny that we have been especially proud of Genji’s progress.”</p><p>Jesse can hear it in Schaefer’s slightly breathless voice. The cow seems to be hearing something through the thick glass and turns his head, dark, glassy eyes sweeping over his audience without any signs of being bothered by them witnessing him taking a truly impressive dildo again and again.</p><p>Quite the contrary: Genji starts to slowly grin, opening his mouth to let his tongue flop out, then turns his face back to the ground, sweat dripping from his nose.</p><p>“It is physically intensive labor,” Schaefer mentions in the back, his voice moving in and out of Jesse’s awareness. “While we and the staff on our farms do everything to make it as easy as possible, there is no denying the exertion on one’s body when working as a cow. It is one of the reasons many cows prefer to only serve one term.”</p><p>Jesse can’t take his eyes of the brick red rim wrapped around the slick looking dildo. The muscle looks swollen and slippery; like it is utilized for hours on end and well used to being spread on a cock. His own jerks against his fist, the hood having pulled itself back against the fabric of his underwear, leaving his glans exposed and aching as he keeps dribbling his excitement.</p><p>“If today’s test results are as stable as they usually are, Genji will move tomorrow into the final phase of our program. Soon enough he will be shipped out to one of our farms and make a lot of people very happy. His family must be very proud of him.”</p><p>The scientist with Genji twists a few knobs on the machine. It visibly picks up the pace, having Genji shudder all over as he works to lean into the dicking he is receiving.</p><p>“Genji is one of the cows that does not need hypnotism but is very in favor of it. He is not ‘under’, as we call it, right now. The patients usually all very much enjoy the experience.”</p><p>They thankfully stay until the grand finale, Genji throwing his head back as his hips hunch down, cock shooting his load down on a mat that had been put beneath him probably for that purpose.</p><p>Jesse only slowly turns to trudge after the group as they move on to have lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. McCree/?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCree/? – Milky AU Part 4 – world building; body modification talk; pregnancy kink/impregnation kink; masturbation – Schaefer takes Jesse to the side for a talk.</p><p>Prequel: B44F3<br/>Sequel: B45F1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse tries to muffle his groan when he jerks his load off into the toilet. He is biting into the sleeve of his jacket, tears stinging the backs of his eyelids.</p><p>His knees feel wobbly from the force of his orgasm, cock twitching in his hand. He turns around a bit wonky and sits down on the toilet just to catch his breath. He’s no stranger to jerking off and orgasms – he’ll admit that he’s a disgustingly horny fucker – but he can’t remember ever having one quite like this.</p><p>He’d barely gotten in a couple strokes before his balls had jerked up to his body, making him nearly nauseous as he came like a fucking truck, the pictures of Lúcio getting his prostate fingered and Genji getting railed by the machine, still so fresh in his mind he can hear echoes of moans that he never actually heard.</p><p>Jesse slowly blinks his eyes open. He swings himself back up on his feet and flushes the contents of his horny shame down the drain. His cock feels tender and still swollen. He knows to his bones that it won’t go down anytime soon. He’ll have a hard-on again as soon as his body has recovered, but the jerk-off really has been needed.</p><p>He wanders back into the cafeteria, trying his hardest not to look like a horny bastard that just jerked off in the middle of a tour, but probably falls far from it. Nobody seems to mind either way. There are knowing glances, but no judgement that he can tell, making him relax slowly.</p><p>It’s a bit weird to think that nobody here minds him being a nasty pervert… but it’s a really nice change. Relaxing. He tries not to flush too much as he grabs himself a tray and loads it with a bit of everything the cafeteria has to offer.</p><p>When he turns around to look for a place to eat, he is startled to find Schaefer waving at him to come closer, which he does. He and Miss Oxton are sitting at their own table with yet another scientist that Jesse doesn’t recognize. He comes closer.</p><p>“Please. Mister McCree, right? Why don’t you sit down? I would love to talk to you for a moment. If that is alright with you, of course,” Schaefer says, sounding as genuine and excited as he has the whole day.</p><p>“Oh uhm… sure. Yeah, no problem.” He can feel the tips of his ears growing warm. Has he been too much of a horny bastard after all?</p><p>The other scientist glances at their watch before their back jerks straight.</p><p>“Oh goodness, the time! I have an appointment with Gibraltar. He’ll be full to bursting by now.” He clicks his tongue and hastily stands, nodding to Schaefer and Oxton, and then even to Jesse. “I will see you later,” he says before hurrying to get rid of his empty tray.</p><p>Jesse barely has time to say anything. He slowly slides into the vacated seat, glancing at Miss Oxton and Mister Schaefer with apprehension. She smiles broadly at him and nudges his leg with her foot.</p><p>“Hey, don’t look like that! We’re not gonna bite your head off.”</p><p>He nods but is still on guard, lightly poking at his steak while he glances back to Schaefer who looks nervous again like he did at the beginning of the tour.</p><p>“Mister McCree. I wanted to inquire… well. This day tour usually is for people curious about enlisting themselves. I was wondering about your intentions. Miss Oxton and I have been noticing you – in a positive way, I assure you,” he says hurriedly before Jesse can even react.</p><p>“We are always grateful to have enthusiastic participants in our programs.” Jesse opens his mouth, no real thoughts in his brain – which is not unusual – but Schaefer continues swiftly: “I would like to offer you a swift and more in-depth explanation of what becoming a… well… cow would mean. If you are alright with that? No strings attached; the decision is all yours and you may take as long as you want to mull it over.”</p><p>Jesse closes his mouth again. His erection is back faster than he would have anticipated, cheeks pulsing with heat as he nods quickly, avoiding both Schaefer’s and Oxton’s eyes.</p><p>“Uhm yes… sure. I guess,” he mumbles as if he isn’t dying to hear more. He is at least self-aware enough to understand that ‘accidentally’ letting a hand slide beneath the table now wouldn’t be as inconspicuous as his teenage brain would like to make him believe right now.</p><p>Schaefer smiles, relaxing again.</p><p>“Wonderful! Well. While obviously there are a lot of upsides into becoming a human-cow-hybrid – which the patients in this facility would probably be very eager to share – I actually want to share with you the more serious aspects of the whole process.</p><p>It is an invasive procedure, I assure you. There will be downtime days in which you will feel miserable because of the changes your body will undergo – especially since it will have to grow a uterus in your case. These are realities that we can’t and would not spare you. You would be able to have a talk with one of our patients that has already undergone the process in order to hear their experience first hand.</p><p>Furthermore, while a de-hybridisation is technically possible, just like the hybridisation in the first place it is depending on the willingness of the body. It might be that your body does not want to adapt to the cow hybridisation. It might also be that your body, once having become a hybrid, will not want to change back again.”</p><p>Jesse is hanging on to his every word. He has stopped eating – hasn’t even begone to, if he is honest – and just stares at Schaefer with his mouth hanging open and his eyes glazing over.</p><p>A rational part of him understands that the scientist is detailing serious shit to him, but the other part of him is only freaking out in the best way possible about ‘growing a uterus’ and the thought of getting railed and bred and pushing out babies…</p><p>“If I may ask, Mister McCree… do you have a calf name?”</p><p>Jesse jerks out of his stupor. He licks his dry lips, cock pulsing in his wet underwear, and distracting him almost to the point of being unable to talk.</p><p>“I uh… ah. No. M-My… none of my parents are cows. Were cows. Uh… no.”</p><p>Schaefer nods along.</p><p>“That is fine. It is good, even. Always preferable to get some new DNA into the pool, you understand?”</p><p>No, Jesse doesn’t. But he nods either way, because he wants to be a part of this so damn badly, his whole body aches with the need of it.</p><p>Schaefer glances at his watch, then back at Jesse. “There are more things you would need to know, of course, but these are the most prevalent that spring to mind and the ones that usually are a ‘deal breaker’ for most. If you still are interested-” Jesse’s nodding becomes harder, and Schaefer’s smile wider, “-do you have a few questions before the tour resumes?”</p><p>“What about the training?” Jesse blurts out breathlessly before his brain can catch up with him.</p><p>Miss Oxton bursts out into giggles next to Schaefer who looks composed as ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. McCree/Hanzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCree/Hanzo – Pony AU Epilogue – small mentions of human/animal; topping from the bottom; mutual property – And thus this tale comes to an end :)</p><p>Prequel: B43F5</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse’s face twists as he is made to buck up into the impossible heat of Hanzo’s body again. He doesn’t like fucking on the ground; he’s not as young anymore and they have a perfectly good bed in the main building of their little farm – but when Hanzo calls, he obeys.</p><p>Hanzo thrones on him like a king, looking down his nose at him as if Jesse were nothing more than dirt beneath his sole.</p><p>It is… stupidly hot, he admits. Especially when paired with Hanzo jerking on the leash attached to the collar Jesse is wearing, making him fuck up into him again. And again.</p><p>Jesse isn’t the most… filigrane of studs, to be honest. He fucks like a truck at the best of times, ramming into Hanzo and pushing him over the sheets back in their <em>perfectly fine</em> bed. Not that Hanzo seems to mind that treatment.</p><p>On his back in the barn, he fucks like a truck whose engine is broken beyond repair. Hanzo’s back is straight, his mouth an unamused, tight line as he rides him like smoothly despite Jesse’s ineptness. He’s well used to him being useless and needing someone else to take the reins.</p><p>Their mule is in its enclosure, watching with interest. He wonders if the animal thinks it’ll get a piece of that later.</p><p>He wonders if it <em>will</em>.</p><p>Every now and then, Hanzo’s eyes slide closed and his mask slips a little; face becoming softer as he exhales with a sharp huff of air, his cock bouncing eagerly in front of him.</p><p>Jesse is sure if someone were to see them now they would think Hanzo fucking hates his goddamn guts. He knows better, thankfully. The li’l critter isn’t very talkative – or nice, for that matter – but he’s wearing a matching collar around his neck and hasn’t taken it off since the day Jesse had presented it to him.</p><p>He’s also still here.</p><p>He’s also taken Jesse <em>with him</em> when the money of his brother arrived and they could afford a farm much nicer than the shitty hovel in the middle of the desert.</p><p>“Fuck… Hanzo… darlin’-” He pulls a face again. He can’t hold on like this forever; the grip of Hanzo’s body is impossibly tight around his cock, insides dragging against him like wet silk.</p><p>He reaches up with a trembling hand, trying to appeal to the li’l critter as he cups his jaw and drags a hand over his mouth.</p><p>Hanzo’s lip pulls back in a snarl, showing off his sharp teeth. Jesse still remembers how deathly afraid he had been of them. The memory baffles him a little nowadays. Hanzo opens his mouth and puts the edges of those sharp teeth around Jesse’s thumb – and that’s it. No pain to come.</p><p>Hanzo is a mean bastard that scratches and bites on occasion… but he doesn’t <em>injure</em>. Not Jesse.</p><p>“God- Please… come on. I can’t-”</p><p>Hanzo’s eyes narrow at his rough pleading. He looks annoyed more than anything else but in the end he gives in, one hand coming to lie flat on Jesse’s hairy chest. He pulls his head away so he’ll be able to talk.</p><p>“Go on, then. I have a better stud than you.” His gaze slides over to the mule. Jesse whines, bucks – and that’s it. He can never hold on for long. Not when Hanzo is in a mood like <em>this</em>.</p><p>At least he will lie with him for a while. Lie <em>on </em>him for a while because the dirty floor is not good enough for him as long as he is not getting close to his beloved animals.</p><p>Jesse is huffing and puffing. He is getting too damn old for this…</p><p>It’s not like they’ve been living here for long, but since Hanzo bought the farm and they moved into a better life, Jesse feels… settled in, for lack of a better word. The Gorge and its people, bloodshed and crooked deals – it all seems very far away when he is lying on the floor getting ridden by the meanest bitch he knows and loving every second of it.</p><p>It’s been a different man – boy – that had been scrabbling for the scraps and thought he could have a little pet for himself. Nowadays he wonders if it isn’t the other way round anyway.</p><p>While Hanzo lies on him warm and heavy, letting him have a breather and calm down while pumps his load into him without fanfare, he thinks how good all of this has become. How well they fit together.</p><p>Hanzo never leaves the premises of their property, not even when his brother’s visits. Jesse is their connection between the world and their home, and every time he thinks he will come back to an empty barn and empty bed, Hanzo is still there… quiet and surly, but just because that seems to be his nature when everything is said and done.</p><p>He just is that much of a miserable li’l critter.</p><p>Jesse slowly slides his thick fingertips along the dip of Hanzo’s spine while he thinks, his cock having stopped pulsing out cum in favor of just being held nice and snug inside Hanzo’s body as long as he’ll allow it.</p><p>He eventually slides it up to cup the back of Hanzo’s neck and thumb at his collar. It is a lot heavier than Jesse’s; something to ground him and make him feel nice and special when he needs to feel like that.</p><p>Hanzo grunts and shifts, reaching to grab Jesse’s other hand, seemingly playing with it just as aimlessly as Jesse is… until he can feel something being slipped over his ring finger.</p><p>“Whu?” he grunts and lifts his hand to eye what Hanzo has done.</p><p>There is a ring there now, simple and silver.</p><p>“Where the damn didja get that from?” he says with interest and struggles to sit up with Hanzo damn heavy on his torso. Fuck, he really is getting too old to fuck on the dirty barn floor.</p><p>Hanzo doesn’t answer – not that he expects him to – and Jesse is left wondering again just what’s going on in that head of his. He slowly pulls the ring off again and puts it in front of his face, moving it to let the afternoon sun catch on it.</p><p>“Where’d you even have this hidden?” It’s not like Hanzo’s aversion to clothes has changed much since they have moved here…</p><p>An engraving on the inside of the ring catches his attention. He tilts it slightly to be able to read it.</p><p>
  <em>Hanzo’s Property</em>
</p><p>Jesse flushes dully, chest suddenly feeling a lot more full than just now. He clears his throat a few times profusely.</p><p>“Oh… uhm… ah…”</p><p>Hanzo gives him an unimpressed look. In fact, he stares at him as if he were nothing but dirt under his soles again. It’s impossible to try and fit that look into the one of him bound as a pony and fucked like a cumrag by a bunch of assholes in the Gorge.</p><p>He slowly stands up, letting Jesse slip out from his body and moving to turn his adoring attention to his animal, petting its nose and neck and seemingly ignoring Jesse completely.</p><p>Jesse is kept sitting and staring at Hanzo’s back and the ring respectively. Eventually he puts it on again, belly feeling full and warm and just… really really good.</p><p>“Yeah… Yeah, okay,” he rasps, fighting with his tears.</p><p>Life’s good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. McCree/Hanzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCree/Hanzo – Minotaur AU Part 3 – masturbation; slight Shimadacest hint (Hanzo/Sojiro) – Hanzo wants a new pet.</p><p>Prequel: B43F6<br/>Sequel: B44F7</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanzo can still feel the hot, moist breath of the minotaur wafting over his body even beneath the blanket as he is now. He has his eyes clenched tightly shut as he lies on his back, trying to pretend like his hand isn’t wet with his own pre-cum and his wrist isn’t cramping as he awkwardly twists it to drag his palm over his swollen glans.</p><p>He can still feel the phantom tickle of the breath brushing over the fine hairs covering his body. He can still feel the alien tingle going through his limbs from listening to the deep voice. Feeling it vibrate through the air and up his legs.</p><p>Hanzo’s brows pull together, a steep fold between them as he throws his head to the side, hips bucking helplessly beneath the blanket. It threatens to slip from around his shoulders so he forces himself to push his ass down against the futon and try not to react to the impossibly tight feeling in his pelvis.</p><p>Has his brother played with the minotaur like this? Ah, of course he has. Of course, of course. Genji is a hedonist at heart. He wouldn’t have lain in his bed, worrying about his moral degradation as he fantasizes about the beast.</p><p>He would have simply taken what he could get and ride the high of it all until it… wore out…</p><p>Hanzo arches again, mouth opening on a quiet gasp, cock jerking in his palm. It is exactly what happened. Genji took his fill, not looking back for a damn <em>second</em>, and now… now Jesse is in the barn, big and beautiful and… virile… and waiting…</p><p>Hanzo thinks of the flashes of cock he has been able to see beneath the piece of fabric used to secure Jesse’s modesty. He wonders if it would feel all silky and hot in his hands. As silky soft as the large nostrils of the creature…</p><p>He presses a hand over his mouth, muffling his reedy whine into his palm while catching his seed in the other.</p><p>He is left feeling embarrassed and satiated in a rather hollow way. And he knows exactly what could fill that hole. He glances out of his window as he wipes his hand clean with tissues, staring at the stable outside and knowing Jesse is right there.</p><p>.o.</p><p>Hanzo kneels next to Sojiro, eyes closed as he listens to the morning reports of their employees. Usually he takes note about any important occurrences which he will have to discuss with father after they are alone.</p><p>This time he has to focus on not tapping his finger against his knee in his impatience for this all to be over so he can bring his request forth to the head of the Shimada.</p><p>He exhales when the last report is finally concluded and Sojiro releases the man into freedom to reach for his mug of tea and take a sip. This, as much as the morning reports, is very much a ritual which Hanzo knows not to interrupt. He stays quiet until Sojiro has sorted his thoughts.</p><p>As the head of the clan finally puts down the mug, he blurts out – admittedly childish: “I have a request, father.”</p><p>Sojiro does not quite whip his head around, but it is a close thing. His bushy brows are lifted, staring at Hanzo with a mixture of shock and surprise on his severe features.</p><p>“Hanzo…?”</p><p>It is highly unusual that Hanzo does not follow their morning routine. And so is him asking for anything – which he is aware of and hopes it will be the deciding factor into him earning what he wishes for.</p><p>“I have a request,” he reiterates a little more calmly, glancing to Sojiro, then sidling a little closer to his father to reach out and brush the tips of his fingers against his naked wrist. “About the creature in our barn.”</p><p>“…You mean Genji’s toy? Haruto?” he frowns again in thought, dark eyes briefly flicking to where Hanzo is touching him. “What of it?”</p><p>Hanzo nods, fingers lightly brushing the inside of Sojiro’s palm when his father willingly turns his hand around. “Yes. Genji has not been paying much attention to it for a while now and I thought… it would be a shame to have something this expensive and <em>impressive</em>, stowed away like it is. I have been to his stable yesterday, and he seems to be wasting away. Solitude and incarceration does not suit living beings like it for an extended amount of time.”</p><p>Sojiro nods slowly, eyes closed as he listens to Hanzo’s arguments as attentively as he has listened to the reports just moments earlier. Emboldened by the fact that his father is not outright dismissing him, Hanzo sidles a little closer still and lightly presses himself against Sojiro’s arm, lifting his hand to press a kiss against his knuckles.</p><p>“Since Genji has abandoned the very generous gift you have made him… I was wondering if you would allow me to take it under my own care.”</p><p>Sojiro opens an eye there, head tilting minutely to stare at Hanzo. “How come? You have never been interested in the animal.”</p><p>Hanzo wants to shrug his shoulders but knows that it would not slide well with his father. Instead he tilts his head slightly forward.</p><p>“I suppose I have developed a soft spot for it. I can hear its cries from my rooms in the evenings. It is… lonely. I would like to give it the company of my horses and see if it can’t be tamed. There is much we don’t know about it yet.”</p><p>Sojiro looks thoughtful at that, ignoring Hanzo’s lips pressing against his hand, or how his kimono slightly gapes open in a very deliberate fashion as he keeps leaning onto his father’s shoulder.</p><p>“Trained, you say. Hmmm.”</p><p>“Yes,” Hanzo confirms quickly. He lets go of Sojiro’s hand, feeling that he has gotten a small foothold after all. “He is large and powerful. If anything, he can be an asset to us. A show of our wealth and power.”</p><p>“He, you say.”</p><p>Hanzo fights down a flush threatening to creep up from his chest. He sits back on his heels, calmly watching Sojiro to wait for his decision.</p><p>His father takes his mug of tea once more and sips from it as he mulls Hanzo’s request over.</p><p>“It is true that Genji has not been paying much attention to it for a few weeks now, and letting it just die would be a waste of resources. On the other hand, you know that your little brother’s interest might flare again once he sees you playing with his toy.”</p><p>Hanzo bites the tip of his tongue to not make a snide remark about them no longer being little boys. He can see the truth in Sojiro’s words; they always have been jealous of each other’s things, as siblings are prone to.</p><p>Before he can think of something more to say, Sojiro puts the now empty mug down and nods.</p><p>“I agree with you. Haruto shall be yours from now on. I will talk to Genji, should problems arise.”</p><p>Hanzo exhales with relief and bows down deep.</p><p>“Thank you, father.”</p><p>“As it is your responsibility now, I expect no more injured men, Hanzo.”</p><p>It rankles that his father would expect things from him that he has never expected from Genji, but then again… it wasn’t anything new. So Hanzo simply nods.</p><p>“Yes, father.”</p><p>“You may go and arrange what you wish to arrange. You are excused for the rest of the day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. McCree/Hanzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCree/Hanzo – Minotaur AU Part 4 – negotiation; (consensual) coercion – Hanzo has to realize that Jesse is a lot more intelligent than he thought.</p><p>Prequel: B44F6<br/>Sequel: B45F8</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse’s face does not lend itself to much facial expressions, but Hanzo gets the distinct feeling that he is <em>smug</em>. He has not seemed surprised when Hanzo had slipped back into his barn hours after first appearing inside it, and he also does not seem surprised when Hanzo tells him that his owner has changed.</p><p>In fact, if Hanzo were to be asked, he’d have to admit that he has the feeling as if Jesse had… <em>planned </em>this.</p><p>Which could just not be true.</p><p>The beast is sitting like a buddha on the floor of his cage, his large ears flicking every now and then. The coloration of his fur makes it so one is chocolate brown while the other is white, distracting Hanzo for some reason.</p><p>“I will-” he starts and has to quickly clear his throat so his voice wouldn’t be quite as scratchy. “I will have you brought into <em>my </em>stable so you will have the company of my steeds.”</p><p>The look in the large, dark eyes softens somewhat at that. Jesse hums, his voice once more vibrating through the floor until all of the little hairs on Hanzo’s body stand on end. He refuses to show it, though, opting to put his nose higher into the air.</p><p>“I trust you will not hurt them.”</p><p>“Horses? Nah. Animals’re not to blame for any of this. Innocent li’l critters, all of ‘em.”</p><p>Hanzo narrows his eyes at him, squaring his shoulders and grasping his wrists behind his back.</p><p>“You will also stop assaulting the people tasked with taking care of you.”</p><p>Jesse’s large nostrils flare as he exhales strongly. Hanzo can feel the hot gust of air blowing against his neck and collarbones. He is horrified to feel how his body wants to react to it, his nipples tingling and his abdomen slowly twisting in on itself. He forces himself to keep his back ramrod straight and not to show weakness.</p><p>“Well <em>that</em>… is a whole different kinda affair, don’t you think?” Jesse drawls. He reaches out and plucks a clean piece of straw off the ground and putting it between his lips. He chews on it with the air of a wild west cowboy in a bar which is… a weird thing to picture. “I don’t think that I can do that.”</p><p>Hanzo pushes his jaw stubbornly forward.</p><p>“You are a property of the Shimadas and you will remain here. Being civil to those that want to treat you well is just the intelligent thing to do.”</p><p>Jesse watches him, still slowly chewing on the end of the piece of straw. Eventually he starts to move, leaning forward until he can slowly curl his big fingers around the thick bars of the cage to stare at Hanzo so up close that his knees feel strangely weak.</p><p>“You are a prissy little bitch, aren’t you?” Jesse says softly. Hanzo inhales sharply through his nose but stands his ground, albeit very conscious of the fact to not come even a step closer, else he be in the radius of Jesse’s arms again. “Ya think I’ll just play along with this? I’ll fight till my dyin’ breath, and if that means bein’ able to smash a few more skulls in or break a few more limbs, then I won’t complain.”</p><p>Hanzo sucks on his teeth, bristling at the blatant disrespect. A little voice in the back of his head is howling with hysteric laughter just because he is negotiating with an… an <em>animal</em>.</p><p>“I can make your life a lot harder, you know.”</p><p>“I doubt that,” Jesse replies with a cold voice. He looks Hanzo up and down briefly, then continues in a much more jovial tone: “Tell you what. You scratch my back an’ I’ll scratch yours.”</p><p>Hanzo can feel himself stiffen with indignation. “I do not <em>negotiate </em>with-”</p><p>“You will. Or <em>I’ll </em>make <em>your </em>life a lot harder.”</p><p>Hanzo narrows his eyes at the beast.</p><p>“You are in no position to make demands of me.”</p><p>Jesse’s large eyes seem to look right through him, one ear flicking as if Hanzo were nothing but a pesky fly to him.</p><p>“You come to me with demands. I can either follow ‘em through or just ignore ‘em. I think my position’s pretty good from where I am.”</p><p>Hanzo feels taken aback by the intelligence of the beast. How could it be that Jesse had been able to fool all of them for this long? He grits his teeth, trying to find a way out of the corner he has backed himself into – but he has to admit that Jesse’s argument has its points. There is little he can do to make the beast comply… short of torturing him.</p><p>“If we pretend for a moment that I would yield to your demands. What is it, that you want?” he says eventually.</p><p>Jesse slowly moves back again to be able to sit almost upright. His tail is curved around his back, the fluffy tip at one strongly muscled thigh. It twitches every now and then, belying that the monster isn’t as calm as he pretends to be.</p><p>“Did ya tell anybody that I can speak?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Keep it that way.”</p><p>Hanzo doesn’t move a muscle, waiting for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>“An’ I also want ya to take better care of li’l ol’ me.”</p><p>Hanzo narrows his eyes, shoulders squaring a little so he wouldn’t take a step back.</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>Jesse reaches up and takes the piece of straw from his mouth with a dexterity and gentleness that has Hanzo taken aback once more. He stares at the straw carefully held between the minotaur’s thick fingers, and feels heat skittering through his body, weirdly enough.</p><p>What… is happening to him?</p><p>“It means that I expect ya to brush me down every once in a while,” Jesse drawls. His eyes are so dark that it is difficult to tell, but Hanzo gets the feeling that he is being seized up by the beast.</p><p>“That is all?”</p><p>“Hmmm yes. For now.”</p><p>Hanzo bristles, but Jesse doesn’t look like he is in the mood to continue their little talk right now.</p><p>It is bad to start negotiating with his property, but Jesse’s demands are not ludicrous, and Hanzo <em>does </em>want to keep him, which would be jeopardized if he were to continue his manslaughter.</p><p>(And it’s not that he isn’t looking forward to getting his hands on the minotaur’s muscles…)</p><p>“Very well. Your new cage will be erected in my own barn. I will return tonight to escort you into your new lodgings and I expect exemplary behavior of you.”</p><p>Jesse lightly wriggles his fingers in Hanzo’s direction.</p><p>“S all good. See you later.”</p><p>.o.</p><p>True to Jesse’s word, he doesn’t fight it when Hanzo tells him to turn around so his arms can be put into shackles. He even lowers his head so Hanzo may clip a leash into the gleaming gold ring pierced through his septum, only grunting low and drawn out when he can finally stretch out his limbs.</p><p>Hanzo can’t deny the flush of near erotic pride when he sees the faces of his guards as he leads the beast easily across the yard and toward the wide open doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hanzo/Sombra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanzo/Sombra – dom!Hanzo; sub!Sombra; pig play; sadism/masochism; humiliation; degradation – Sombra craves it and Hanzo loves to dish it out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanzo lightly touches Sombra’s leg to give her a bit of momentum and have her slowly turn in the ropes suspending her from the ceiling. She whines into her gag, eyes gone bigger and glassier in the past five minutes.</p><p>He watches her calmly, reaching around and giving her another nudge to have her slowly rotate into the other direction again. She whimpers this time, thighs lightly trembling which is the starting point for her whole body to begin moving as she feels like she has to do something in order to not fall down to the ground.</p><p>Hanzo lets her struggle for a while, even going so far as to stand back to be able to watch her pussy rubbing against the thin lines of rope threaded between her legs. When her struggles become too pronounced, though, he steps back in and grabs the ropes.</p><p>“Still.” His voice brooks no argument.</p><p>Sombra is usually not good at following orders, but when she’s down as far as she is now, there is no questioning her obedience. She tries to twist her head to look at him, but the hook in her nose keeps her nice and still.</p><p>Sombra looks like a little pig, trussed up to be grilled and eaten. He tells her as much.</p><p>“The louder you squeal, the longer I will have to keep you here.”</p><p>Hanzo slowly lets go of the ropes and begins to walk around her again. She keeps trying to turn her head even though he has put a mirror in front of her through which she could easily watch him.</p><p>Her body is flushed deliciously, a fine sheen of sweat having gathered along the dip of her spine.</p><p>Especially her breasts are irresistible to him: circled by the ropes of his harness and dangling, engorged with blood to the point of oversensitivity. He reaches out and grasps one of the rings pierced through the swollen nipples, lightly tugging on it.</p><p>Sombra’s eyes, if possible, go even wider. Drool is slipping down her chin as she squeals yet again, body jerking in the ropes. He grasps her upper arm to hold her still as he keeps playing with the piercing until tears are brimming in her eyes and he can see through the reflection in the mirror something glittering between her legs as it drips to the floor. He hums, letting go of her and moving back behind her.</p><p>“How nasty you are,” Hanzo says. “Pissing yourself like this. You really are a pig, are you not? Dishonorable.”</p><p>He grabs her ass cheeks with both hands, spreading them far to make her feel the rope rubbing against her anus and along the wet gash of her cunt. She squeals again, her toes curling and uncurling so hard he is sure she will have a cramp sooner rather than later.</p><p>“Go on, then!” he taunts her. “Show me what an honorless pig you are!” He grasps the thin rope, lightly pushing it to the side so he can rudely fuck two fingers into Sombra’s pussy. She is hot and squishy all around him, muscles trembling as she – for some reason – fights against the orgasm dancing just around her peripheral.</p><p>It isn’t as if this were her first for the night, after all. She has been trussed up for a couple hours now, being systematically broken down by Hanzo. It is admirable in a way that she still has enough brain cells rattling around in her head to try and deny him.</p><p>“Do it!” he barks at her, voice like the lash of a whip. He rams his fingers into her cunt once, twice, more as a punishment than a boon, really. Sombra keeps making sounds between a screech and a sob, body tense and trembling – before she finally gives in and starts to piss herself.</p><p>Hanzo steps back and quietly surveys the scene. He’s not a gentle dom; Sombra hasn’t been looking for one, either. She gets off on the humiliation and helplessness. She likes a bit of fear when he plays with her and breaks her down until she is just a scattering of parts instead of one cohesive whole. It suits him just well.</p><p>It quiets down into a dribble sooner rather than later. He grabs her hogtied ankles and gives her another spin to see her struggle as her body tells her once more that she will fall.</p><p>“That was pathetic. You are a grown woman, are you not? Surely you have more control over your bodily functions than that.”</p><p>He moves her into the other direction, not trying to soothe her struggles or soften the blow of his words. He plays the hero often enough these days. It feels… freeing to cause a bit of anguish every now and then.</p><p>“Or maybe you really are just a little pig. A dumb animal that shits and pisses wherever it pleases, not caring who is watching.”</p><p>He stops her movement with one hand, listening to her sobbing into her gag. Tears of frustration are streaming down her cheeks but she is not struggling against any of this treatment. She wants it as much as she hates it.</p><p>For someone as infuriatingly insubordinate as Sombra, her penchant to be completely dominated is amusing him to no end.</p><p>He slaps his hand over her wet pussy, holding her in place so she wouldn’t swing away from the impact.</p><p>She squeals into her gag. He hits her again just for good measure.</p><p>“What are you crying about, pig?” He clicks his tongue derisively. “I speak the truth, don’t I? You are the one squealing and pissing and having orgasm after orgasm because someone finally treats you like the animal you are.”</p><p>He slaps her pussy again, and again, focusing on the top to try and squish her swollen clit beneath the rope digging through her labia and ass cheeks.</p><p>It doesn’t matter if he manages to hit her dead on; Sombra is so primed for it all that she doesn’t need much more than a mere suggestion of pleasure to have her body tensing up as she throws her head back and squeals once more into her gag. A few last dribbles of piss drip to the ground. She sags in her binds as much as possible, the hooks in her nose making sure that her head doesn’t lower too much, no matter how exhausted she is.</p><p>Hanzo bares his teeth in a grimace. He grabs her hair and pulls her head back, wiping his piss wet palm dry against her cheeks.</p><p>Sombra is a beautiful woman, but right now she looks just like a pitiful mess, blinking up at him blearily with swollen eyes red from crying, nose pulled into the pig snout shape by the hook.</p><p>“Pathetic animal,” Hanzo murmurs in a low voice. She looks completely done, yet he knows she is anything but. She can take a lot more abuse. By the time he is through with her, she’ll be a quivering little mess, cunt messy and stuffed with his cum.</p><p>These playdates really are refreshing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bruce/Jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce/Jason – rape aftermath; angst; drug use – Bruce awakens after a night of nightmares.</p><p>Prequel: B43F10<br/>Sequel: B45F9</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shower is running but Bruce has yet to step a foot in it. The world keeps spinning around him, robbing him of his sense of equilibrium whenever he thinks he has himself together enough to finally wash the grime and… and blood of his body.</p><p>There is so much blood. He is not squeamish about that usually, it comes par for the course in his line of duty, but he’s never had to stare down at his own dick, smeared with gore and itching as it dries on the sensitive skin.</p><p>Bile keeps rising to the back of his throat. He has to focus to fight it down but that means not having enough brain power to keep standing straight. He lists to the side because of it, bracing himself against the blessedly cool wall of his vast bathroom.</p><p>The shower keeps raining down and he remains standing uselessly outside.</p><p>Whatever Poison Ivy has injected him with, it is still running through his system, clouding his mind. He can’t grasp a single productive thought – all that keeps replaying in his pounding head is the memory of what happened… earlier. Bruce wouldn’t been able to tell how long ago it’d been if someone put a gun to his head. Time is warped through Ivy’s poison. He could’ve been standing here for minutes or hours or days.</p><p>Lying down the nausea had been kept at bay, having him spooned up to a warm body, nose and mouth buried in a thick thatch of hair that had smelled just so… familiar and comforting. He hadn’t been able to put his finger on where that familiarity has come from, but his body had responded even so…</p><p>Bruce closes his eyes, pressing his hand over them. He tries to <em>focus</em>, but the darkness only makes the feeling of vertigo worse, so he quickly opens them again while working to ignore the sense memory of the smell. The warmth. His cock swelling and snuggling into an ass crack that had been slick as if ready just for him to slip into for a nice early morning fuck.</p><p>Once again, bile rises to the back of Bruce’s throat with a vengeance and he fights it down. The feeling of familiarity and comfort still clinging to his body makes his skin crawl. He doesn’t want to feel like this. Not when he is staring down at his bloody dick and remembers the light trembling of the body in his arms. The sound of a voice cracked and thick with pain: “F-Fuck… s-stop it-”</p><p>Jason.</p><p>Bruce can’t keep it down any longer. He crashes to his knees, the pain only exacerbating the nausea rolling through his body as he crawls to the toilet like an infant to get violently sick.</p><p>The memory wants to restart at the beginning, but he forces himself to instead dive into what transpired after. He needs to relive that feeling of absolute horror and dread which had washed over him like a bucket of ice water upended over his head. He chases that feeling, no matter how horrendous and clings to it while his belly cramps as he keeps retching.</p><p>He had fled as fast as his stumbling, confused body had allowed him to, even though his mind addled with Ivy’s drug already had started repeating the moments before the revelation, taunting him with the feeling of security and familiarity. The warmth and comfort.</p><p>Bruce’s fingers are formed into claws around the edges of the toilet bowl as he holds on and starts to slowly calm down from being violently sick. Tears are streaming down his cheeks but he barely notices that above his sick determination to hold on to the feelings of shock and revulsion just so he can be sure that he is still human after all. He has not yet become a disgusting monster.</p><p>It is all Ivy’s fault. He doesn’t know what she had been up to down in the sewers where he found her, but something about the garbage down there must have warped her already wicked poisons into something far darker and more malicious than she had ever been able to produce.</p><p>Without that he would have never… he would have <em>never</em>-</p><p>Bruce’s back is covered in a sheen of sticky sweat. He feels sick and feverish. Touching his skin, his hand comes back unnaturally slimy as his body fights against the residue of poison and sweats it out.</p><p>Once more, his gaze falls on his cock. Even his pubes are caked with blood.</p><p>Oh God, what had he done…?</p><p>Bruce groans long and pained and starts to crawl to the shower. It’s a lot easier to move on the ground like an animal. A vindictive part of him whispers that that is what he deserves. He is not more than an animal following instincts. He had proven that spectacularly last night.</p><p>With the water drumming down on his back and washing away the unnaturally slimy sweat, Bruce’s head begins to somewhat clear a little. He closes his eyes, trying to think about what to do. He just… got up and fled, really, leaving Jason behind like a used tissue.</p><p>A tissue he jerked off to and threw away. Bruce heaves again, but nothing comes out. With shaking, weak limbs he twists around until he is sitting in his shower, lightly rocking himself back and forth while he tries to rationalize what happened.</p><p>The sound of Jason’s voice just doesn’t want to leave his head. He’d sounded so small… Like he was trying so hard to be his usual caustic self just to fall a mile flat from that.</p><p>Bruce regulates his breathing, trying to center himself and make himself remember what happened before he woke up spooning the unwilling man but there is nothing. Not a shred of memory of what had transpired other than the sight of his bloody cock and the sound of Jason’s trembling voice.</p><p>He tries to step even farther back in memory. He can remember moving into the sewers. He remembers talking to Ivy, though the exact wording of the conversation is eluding him. His memories rapidly deteriorate there. He thinks there might have been a sting in his arm… or… or was it a gas he inhaled?</p><p>There is nothing after that. Just a swathe of darkness that only abruptly lifts itself the moment he wakes up once more, the dirty deed already done.</p><p>Bruce wonders what Jason is doing now. He knows, intellectually, that he shouldn’t have run, and that he should get dressed and go out to make sure the kid is… well. Physically. Mentally.</p><p>The thought of going out in the world seems impossible right now, though. Bruce is no coward and he can force himself to do a great many things that he really really doesn’t want to, but this time… this time he is helpless.</p><p>Once he has scrubbed himself clean and crawled out of the shower, he struggles for almost an hour until he is back on his feet. By that time he is largely dry anyway so he can stumble his way into his bedroom and get himself horizontal once more. He remembers feeling a lot better waking up after a nap.</p><p>He should… he should just sleep, and maybe wake up to find that this all had just been a horrible, drug-induced dream.</p><p>He should just… say goodbye for the world for a few hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reaper/Soldier76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reaper/Soldier76 – knotting; extreme stretch; werewolf!Soldier; humiliation; voyeurism – Gabriel has a good time until he doesn’t (but still kind of does)</p><p>Prequel: B43F12</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel’s mind is filled with whitenoise. His limbs feel weak and like they’re not part of himself. He sure as hell has forgotten how to move his arms in favor of the contractions of orgasm making his muscles burn.</p><p>Jack still has not stopped pumping into him. He’s pretty sure that if he had been a human, he would’ve already come; at the latest when Gabriel’s intestines clenched around him like a vice, trembling and squeezing as he shook through his orgasm.</p><p>No, Jack hasn’t come yet. His hot breath is still puffing against Gabriel’s neck, getting it moist with breath and the drool dripping from Jack’s long, lolling tongue. His cock is spearing into Gabriel deeply. It feels like he is fucking right to Gabriel’s core. Like he could push out of his goddamn belly button with the slippery tip of his hot doggy cock.</p><p>Gabriel’s brain is melting. Jack’s fur is everywhere, dragging along Gabriel’s back and warming him in addition to his goddamn combat armor he’s still wearing. He is sweating like a pig but he doesn’t think he could get the coordination up to change anything about it.</p><p>And then there are the enemies still on the other side of the door trying to starve them out… trying to get him killed by a werewolf that is a lot more happy to try and put puppies into his belly than to sink his teeth into Gabriel’s throat.</p><p>He should thank whatever God is out there that he and Jack were such good friends.</p><p>Jack keeps fucking into him. To Gabriel’s overworked brain it feels like the canine has calmed down somewhat. The thrusts are still fast but not… not impossible. Not having him on the verge of wanting to claw his own skin open because the big doggy cock keeps trying to ram through his body and out his throat again-</p><p>There’s more suddenly. Jack’s cock is tapered and the base of it is girthy like a normal human dick, yet now there is… more… somehow.</p><p>Jack’s thrusts become a little more gentle. It’s as if he is now rocking into him, pushing the swell into Gabriel again and again to make his hole spread on it and coat it in the copious amounts of pre-cum that Jack has not stopped pumping him full with. Gabe hadn’t known that fucking with a werewolf would be this messy. This… wet and slippery and hot everywhere.</p><p>“Goddamn… what… what are you doing to me?”</p><p>He is only slurring his words, his tongue thick and sluggish in his mouth. He somehow manages to lean on one shoulder and reach under himself to grab his cock. It is still oversensitive to the touch but still very much hard and ready for more.</p><p>Jack curls a paw like hand around Gabriel’s shoulder. He holds on without force; it is more a warning for Gabriel to better not move and hurt himself.</p><p>He swallows hard, cock pulsing in his grip. The swell pushing in and out of his hole becomes larger, keeping him on edge and having his toes curl. Jack is growling right against his ear. Every now and then, his tongue drags over the hot shell, sending additional waves of pleasure through him. Eventually though… eventually the stretch starts to become <em>very </em>noticeable. Bordering on… uncomfortable.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Gabriel whines. He presses his forehead against the ground. He thinks he’s heard of rumors about werewolves and knots but he’s never paid much attention to those and it is difficult to think rationally right now anyway.</p><p>He must have tried to get away because Jack is growling and holding him down; a huge, warm mass pressing over Gabriel, pinning him to the spot and forcing what feels like a goddamn soccer ball into his body.</p><p>Eventually the deed is done, though. Jack has forced his… knot…? into Gabriel and settles down atop of him while he pants, leaving him to just work through the feeling of being absolutely and completely filled.</p><p>Everything is still for a few seconds… until the heavy iron door to their prison is suddenly starting to move open. The quiet has obviously intrigued their jailors waiting for the whole thing to be over with. Gabriel’s heart picks up once more, embarrassment pumping through his veins just as much as adrenalin is as Jack is suddenly back up and agitated, growling ferociously atop of Gabriel. He curls one arm around Gabriel’s belly, holding him nice and secure while he roars at the intruders standing there with their weapons poised and faces hidden behind protective gear.</p><p>Still, it is not hard to notice how stunned they are as they just stand there and stare at the spectacle before them.</p><p>Jack pulls back, holding Gabriel to his front, speared on the long werewolf cock like a toy. He scurries into the furthest corner, jostling the massive intrusion just behind Gabriel’s painfully spread sphincter. He groans with pain even as sparks of pleasure ricochet through his body.</p><p>Jack is as careful as he can be, but it still feels like he’s getting dragged through the room by his goddamn ass.</p><p>“The fuck is that?” one of the Talon agents grunt. They both have their rifles still trained carefully on the both of them, but their body language becomes a bit more sloppy and relaxed as Jack shifts to make sure his fuck toy is nice and secure in the corner he’s maneuvered them into.</p><p>Gabriel is sure that he would have attacked long ago if he hadn’t been tied to Gabriel.</p><p>“Bit of… Bit of privacy?!” he calls back, trying for flippant but falling short of it and landing somewhere in the realm of desperate. They do not answer, still probably trying to figure out what is happening.</p><p>Jack slightly shifts. He hasn’t stopped growling for a second, though it has died down somewhat; it is a constant low rattle along Gabriel’s back, vibrating through his body and making him aware of yet another predicament springing up: his full to bursting belly.</p><p>He opens his mouth to curse, but only a low groan comes out. He glances down his body to stare at himself but can’t see anything past the armor. He can <em>feel </em>it, though. How swollen his belly has become, pressing against the restricting clothes as he is bloated with liquid.</p><p>He’s never paid much attention to werewolf sex. He could slap himself for it, honestly. What did he <em>think </em>would happen after Jack knotted him?</p><p>Jack is <em>huge </em>in this form. Of course he would have a whole gallon of cum to pump into Gabriel until he felt like he was getting a goddamn enema, tears springing to his eyes and cock jerking out a pathetic little dribble of cum.</p><p>Somewhere in the hallway behind the guards, a dull thump can be heard, quickly followed by another thump. They whirl around, startled. Gabriel can’t see a damn thing of what is happening, but he immediately recognizes the chipper voice that sails down to them:</p><p>“The cavalry is here!”</p><p>He nearly sobs. Is he spared no indignity?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shimadacest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanzo/Sojiro – drunk sex – Sojiro sometimes visits his son at night after he has drank a lot.</p><p>Sequel: B45F11</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is not a regular occurrence that Hanzo’s door is opened in the middle of the night, but it is also not unheard of. After that first night, Sojiro has never stopped coming to Hanzo whenever he feels particularly lonely; always with his hot breath smelling so strongly of sake that Hanzo felt like he was getting drunk just by proxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never acknowledged what had happened that first night. They neither acknowledged what happened the nights after that. Hanzo’s days were spent being the usual model heir, sitting in on reports and leading the occasional meeting while at night… at night he trembled beneath Sojiro’s frame, trying to muffle his lewd moans into his pillow and getting the corner of it soaking wet from his drool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is shameful how much he is just… okay with what Sojiro is doing to him. He finds himself staying up at night, deliberately wearing no underwear beneath his thin sleeping robe, listening in to the steps outside his door and hoping… just hoping that the screen will be slid open and his father’s heavy steps will be audible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, it happens to be one of <em>those</em> nights. Hanzo’s breath catches when he hears his father’s low voice telling the guards outside to take the night off. He squeezes his thighs together, hips pressing down to push his cock against the thin mattress beneath him. He is clutching his arms around the pillow, trying to keep his breathing calm and steady as his door is pushed open and his father steps inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want him to know that he is awake. For some reason pretending to sleep makes this all the more exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro comes closer, not particularly trying to be quiet. Hanzo can hear the rustling of fabric before the robe his father has been wearing falls to the ground. The blanket is slowly lifted so he can slip in behind his son. The drunken heat he is radiating is stifling and Hanzo knows that he is inebriated even before the familiar sake breath fans over his cheeks hot and moist and makes his body prickle all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro makes no game out of what he has come to do. His cock slots in between Hanzo’s cheeks even through the thin robe he is wearing, and his hips start to drag the hot cock through the valley in loose thrusts that have the robe slip up more and more until Hanzo’s breath is stuttering with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has prepared himself. He is preparing himself every night; spearing himself on his fingers until he is ready to shoot his load, the need for it so prevalent that his teeth ache… but every time he will deny himself and pull back, leaving his hole wet with lube and feeling swollen. Abused. It is like he is molesting himself by denying his body’s needs – and he loves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he is not afraid of his father’s drunkenness. He is not afraid of Sojiro being too impatient to prepare him and just wanting to plunge in to sow his seed as fast as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father never loses patience, though. He takes his time. He drags Hanzo’s robe down his shoulder and presses wet kisses against his skin, groaning low as he keeps fucking his son’s ass crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Tsuna…” he murmurs. Heat courses through Hanzo’s body as he hears his late mother’s name, cock surging against the thin mattress. “Mmhhh you are quivering… you have been needing it badly, have you not? Ah… I have neglected you after Hanzo’s birth… my eternal apologies, my love…” He kisses up Hanzo’s shoulder, tongue flicking over the sensitive shell of his ear and even lightly dipping inside. Hanzo’s whole being feels like it is vibrating. His teeth are vibrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spreads his legs beneath his father’s bulk, body stiff in anticipation of finally getting speared on daddy’s cock while being called his mother’s name. Why is it so good? Why does he feel so impossibly alive when doing something so disgusting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro groans softly as he feels Hanzo move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuna… how lewd you are tonight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts slightly, probably grabbing his cock and positioning it right as seconds later, the smooth tip finally presses against Hanzo’s hole, wet and slightly gaping from his efforts earlier in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro murmurs something but it is not audible over the slur of his words. His hot sake breath puffs against the back of Hanzo’s neck, getting the skin pink and glistening with moisture. Hanzo can’t breathe. His body is caught in a stalemate, waiting, anticipating, trembling with need as he waits for his father to take his ‘wife’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers Sojiro’s words that first night he came crawling into Hanzo’s bed. How it had been ‘time’ to ‘do his mother’s duties’. Hanzo had been so confused then… but now he is wholeheartedly agreeing. It had been high time that he take his place beneath his father, warming his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Sojiro is pressing inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo’s eyes roll up, lids fluttering and teeth digging deeper into his pillow lest he make a sound that will shake Sojiro out of the near stupor he has drunk himself into. It wouldn’t do to alert him now of the fact that he isn’t fucking his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuna-” he groans choked off. His cock feels fatter than usual, pulsing against Hanzo’s rim as he spears him open. The thought of railing his dear wife again seems to excite father very much indeed. Hanzo is jealous…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling dissipates within seconds. There is not much room to feel anything but <em>full</em> when Sojiro rams into him deeper and deeper with each thrust, groaning above Hanzo as he works himself into the tight heat of his body. He’s never heard his father so animated. So vocal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo’s teeth dig deeper into the pillow. He can feel the fast pump of the fat vein along the underside of Sojiro’s cock. He can feel his father’s heartbeat as he fucks him in ruthless thrusts that bely how loving his voice had been when he had spoken to ‘Tsuna’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take it so well… you take my cock so well, my love-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo can’t help his answering little moan, high pitched and trembling. There is just so much inside him; this pressure, this heat- he has to do something lest he explode while his father fills his belly with cock until he feels swollen and pregnant with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves this. He loves being father’s cocksleeve; having him plow into him and tell him how miraculous it is that he is so tight after giving birth. How much he loves him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not directed <em>at</em> Hanzo, of course, but that doesn’t matter. He gets what he wants anyway; has his father drill into him with low grunts of exertion as he mumbles about putting another baby in his gorgeous wife’s belly. About how this time he will make sure she will not be neglected for a single day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes… yes, yes, yes, God yes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hades/Cerberus/Persephone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hades/Cerberus/Persephone – animal/human; cum inflation; femdom – Persephone indulges in something she still finds amusing in the underworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh… Persephone… my dear, my love-”</p><p>Persephone turns from rubbing both hands over one of Cerberus’ three heads to throw her husband a <em>look</em>, and he immediately snaps his mouth shut again, almost jerking his hand with the single flower clutched between the massive fingertips behind his back. Of course, that would be a foolish action – she has already spied his present for her.</p><p>Persephone’s face becomes marginally softer and she turns toward him, one hand still on Cerberus’ middle head, fingers idly carding through the fur.</p><p>“Is that for me?”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, of course.” He looks at the flower as well. It is already starting to wilt in his hand. Delicate life such as this does not hold itself long in his domain. He quickly thrusts his arm at his wife. “Please- take it. You may yet save it for a few more days.”</p><p>Persephone’s eyes grow sad. It feels like a stab to his heart. He watches, hands balled into fists at his side, as she brings the flower to a vase that is equally as delicate as it.</p><p>“Thank you, husband. But… I would prefer if you did not bring me flowers.”</p><p>He can feel himself deflate. She still hates him… even though she has returned to their quarters some two months ago.</p><p>“I… I see. I am sorry.”</p><p>“It is simply not fair to their lives, you see. They do not enjoy sunless domains.”</p><p>He nods his head, staring at the ground, ashamed as a boy. He can only listen to the light tread of his wife’s footsteps as she moves through their quarters, one of Cerberus’ noses always pointed in her direction. He is a good companion. A good protector.</p><p>“I have thought, though. You could do something else for me.” Persephone’s voice has taken on a different lilt; it is no longer heavy with sadness, which has Hades already agreeing before he has heard her proposal.</p><p>“Anything for you, my love. My heart. Whatever you may desire-”</p><p>“Hush, husband. I do not need you to grovel at my feet just now.”</p><p>He falls quiet, head now lifted to stare at her. It has been… It has been very long since he’s heard her like this, but his body remembers well.</p><p>She has wandered back over to Cerberus who is now sitting up, allowing her only to reach up to his chest and rub it just like she has petted the head earlier, never taking her eyes off of her husband.</p><p>“I wonder… have you been taking care of <em>all </em>of his needs, husband?”</p><p>Hades is nervously rubbing a large hand over his mouth and down his jagged beard. He tugs on one of the two tips, straightening it and letting it jump back into the customary shape.</p><p>“I… ah. No. I suppose… not.”</p><p>“Well in that case, it is time this good, good boy gets the treat he deserves, don’t you think? …Undress.”</p><p>He does, heart thumping hard against his ribcage. There is no need to argue with Persephone; she is as stubborn as they come, she has already proven that plenty.</p><p>…And it is not like the prospect of being her plaything once more isn’t exciting him. Sharing a bed with her for two months without being allowed to so much as touch her silk skin has left him in dire need.</p><p>Cerberus has stood up, tail wagging and three tongues lolling. Beneath his belly, Hades can already see his cock emerging. The beast is far too perceptive.</p><p>Persephone watches it all with an enigmatic smile. She wanders over to their bed, taking a seat on the edge of it and patting the place next to her. She has to hop up to get on it, given how large the bed is in relation to her larger-than-life husband. Hades will never understand how she manages to look so graceful while doing it.</p><p>“Bend over this, husband. You may hold my hand while Cerberus gets his treat.”</p><p>He near stumbles over his own toes as he hurries over to fetch his boon.</p><p>She looks down at him for but a moment before her eyes lift to her pet, face going a lot softer than it had when looking at her husband. There is not a moment where Hades fancies himself higher in affection than Cerberus. Still… this is a promising beginning.</p><p>Cerberus’ large paws land on the bed behind them, his body casting a dark shadow over the both of them.</p><p>Persephone’s hand is so tiny in his own… He doesn’t dare squeeze down hard, even when the hellishly hot cock of the gatekeeper pushes inside him and setting Hades’ insides ablaze.</p><p>He can’t help the low grunt as he gets jostled up into the edge of the bed. It’s not that he can’t handle it – he is a God, after all – but the combination of Cerberus’ hot fur rubbing along his back, his intestines spread on cock, and Persephone’s calm, almost bored attention after all this long time… it is a lot.</p><p>The tips of his beard keep tickling the tops of his thighs. He has somewhat hobbled himself, unable to pull his head up and take a good breath, destined to have his face half-hidden in the sheets of his bed while the massive creature slaves away above him.</p><p>Cerberus’ thrusts are truly earth shattering. His large paws keep shifting and sliding until he has found a proper angle that allows him to brace himself, his hips surging down and forward to spear his long, fever hot canine cock deep into his master and forcing his insides to reshape themselves around it.</p><p>He can feel it with every push of Cerberus’ inside him; the way his intestines are forced to straighten out to make room for the hot, slippery cock that pounds into him on behest of their mistress.</p><p>Persephone is watching over all of this with a benevolence that seems detached from what is actually happening. When one of Cerberus’ heads turns to lick her cheek, she chuckles and gently rubs the puppy’s chin, causing him to pick up his speed as he drills into Hades and fills his stomach with hot dick.</p><p>The sound it makes is wet and nasty. Cerberus has always been generously wet, pumping out copious amounts of pre-cum as he breeds his master for Persephone’s titillation. Hades had forgotten all about it in all these years… yet now is reminded of it spectacularly.</p><p>When Cerberus comes, there is not a second of doubt in Hades’ mind. His own cock has been swollen and weeping for a while, squished against the side of his bed and drooling on the floor where he will have to clean it off later beneath Persephone’s watchful eyes.</p><p>He feels swollen… bloated… but it is nothing compared to the gallons of cum Cerberus pumps into him once the beast has reached its peak, three tongues lolling out of grinning maws while he stuffs his cock deep enough into Hades that he feels skewered on it.</p><p>Every pump of Cerberus’ massive testicles can be felt intimately by him as they just add to the strain of his swollen belly, and the agony from the tightness of it all.</p><p>Hades can’t help the helpless groan, sweat slicking his skin, muscles trembling as he doesn’t dare to move an inch from his position.</p><p>All he can hear over the rush in his ears is Persephone’s calm voice as she pets Cerberus’ shoulder.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hawks/Endeavor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hawks/Endeavor – predicament bondage; crying; tsundere Endeavor – Hawks got Enji in a bind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawks watches with some fascination as even the #1 hero has to slowly succumb to the fatigue setting into his muscles. Endeavor always seemed untouchable and immovable. Like a mountain, really. Seeing his impressive muscles now tremble and give out on him is a treat he hadn’t expected when he bound him in the contraption.</p><p>Enji had been forthcoming enough then, grumbling and cursing under his breath as he pretended to hate it all, but now… his demands have become pleas that skitter along Hawks’ spine something delicious.</p><p>Enji always has been a tsundere bastard, but his voice now… he <em>means </em>it. He wants out of there. Except he doesn’t, Hawks is sure of it. Every now and then, he directs one of his feathers to slide along the dip of Enji’s spine and tickle the top of his ass just to make him jump and gather his strength anew.</p><p>It’s also a good way to gauge just how far down the rope he really is. Endeavor isn’t the brightest, but he can be conniving if he thinks that he is being made fun of. He really doesn’t like getting laughed at.</p><p>So Hawks knows that he’s truly at the end of it when the touch of his feather only elicits a trembling gasp and the weak arch of his back. Oh… oh that is fascinating. Just a few hours of standing in an uncomfortable position can do that to him, huh?</p><p>“Hawks…” he tries to make his growl sound threatening, Hawks can tell, but… well. He’s always been immune to Endeavor’s special kind of intimidation. He moves around him to stand behind Enji and watch his cute little hole trembling. It’s funny that of all his muscles, his sphincter seems to be the one still most desperately clenched, trying to keep the dildo poised just beneath from entering his body.</p><p>“Hmmm? What is it, Endeavor-san?” Hawks asks, making sure he sounds as annoying as possible as he sing-songs.</p><p>Enji doesn’t really react to it, though… what a pity.</p><p>“Unbind me. Let me out of here.”</p><p>“Why, though? I think you’d really enjoy yourself if you just… you know… sat down and had your fun. It’s not like I’m taping it or anything. It’s just the two of us. And the mirror. That reminds me- look up, will you? It’s only half as fun if you don’t watch yourself being a nasty slut that loves taking big fancy dildos.”</p><p>Enji growls, but it is as weak as the rest of his body. Actually, it even sounds like there’s a bit of a whine in there. Oh wow, that’s really nice. He steps closer, leaning his head against Enji’s ribcage and gently tickling his cute little hole as he stares at him through the large mirror in front. God, he looks so good… he looks even better when the touch on his hole has his fat tits flush and his mouth fall open.</p><p>“Hawks! Stop it!”</p><p>“Nuh-uh… open your eyes, Enji-san. I promise you, you’ll love it. You’re so damn sexy when you finally let loose… don’t you enjoy it when I fuck your brains out?”</p><p>He hooks two fingers into Endeavor’s body. It is inhumanly hot inside which is to be expected from the flame hero, but always excites Hawks all anew. He scissors them open, pressing the fingertips into the soft walls and listens to Enji’s choking whines as his massive thighs tremble even harder. Oh, he’s so close to just sitting down and spearing himself on the cock. It’s such a cute one, too; there are soft little bristles all along the shaft that are sure to feel so damn good once Enji just gets with the program and stops being such a stubborn little slut…</p><p>“I’ll stop doing what I’m doing when you open your eyes, Endeavor-san,” he sing-songs, fingers now hooked precisely to push into Endeavor’s prostate. He can tell he is trying to just breathe through it but when he digs in deep to make it hurt, he opens his eyes with a cry and tears hanging onto the tips of his surprisingly thick lashes.</p><p>As he stares at his own reflection with a glassy, barely comprehending look, Hawks gentles his touch. He fucks him a couple times on his fingers to utilize how overwhelmed he is before he pulls out completely and steps back.</p><p>He watches quietly as Endeavor finally loses the fight and slowly lowers his body. He wants to comment on how good it looks to see that cute little hole open up for the cock; maybe taunt him just a teensy bit, but… it feels like Endeavor has had enough for now. He is a big beefy bastard, yet his feelings are surprisingly easy to hurt. Hawks knows – he’s had him sulking enough times to be pretty accurate in figuring out what sends him over the edge and what not.</p><p>Endeavor’s skin is shining with sweat, his thick muscles trembling all over. He has his eyes clenched shut once more but it is made up by the fact that he has started <em>sobbing</em>.</p><p>“Don’t cry, Enji-chan,” Hawks says gently. He places his hand on Endeavor’s back and slowly rubs up and down along his spine. “You’ve held out for so long. Doesn’t it feel good to finally be just sitting down? It fills you so nice, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Endeavor shakes his head but his cock is now dripping. He’s been in a half-squat over the silicone cock for so long that finally taking the pressure off his poor muscles must be a feeling like an orgasm all on its own.</p><p>He turns his head away, trying to hide his face against his meaty bicep. His arms are still held up and together by Hawks’ feathers, and he intends to keep it that way for just a while longer.</p><p>Enji keeps sobbing softly. It’s a pathetic sight to be sure; a big man like him brought down to a crumbling mess just because of a nice fake cock in his guts… but Hawks wouldn’t be Hawks if he weren’t stupidly turned on by this.</p><p>He watches Enji in the mirror; how his tears glisten on his cheeks and his sky blue eyes downright glow beneath his lids. Endeavor is an exceptionally pretty cryer. Hawks is mesmerized.</p><p>He lightly brushes his fingers over Enji’s armpit and the thick tuft of fire red hair there. Tugging on it just to hear Endeavor whine, he goes up on the balls of his feet and whispers into his ear: “Why don’t you ride it a little, Enji-chan? I bet you’ll feel so good…”</p><p>Enji shakes his head – of course – but despite it, his massive thighs do shake as he tries to push himself up. Oh, he wants to…</p><p>Hawks presses a kiss against his trembling, square jaw.</p><p>“Aw, don’t worry! I’ll do it for you. You just uh… hang in there and relax, alright?”</p><p>His feathers move, pulling Enji up by his arms. The number one groans low in pain, is distracted from it soon enough, though, when Hawks lets him sit back down on the silicone cock.</p><p>What a big baby… who would’ve thought he could be so cute?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Geralt/Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt/Jaskier/Monster – Part 1/3 – monster fucc; tentacle fucc; oviposition; consensual – There’s a monster with eggs that can fetch a really nice price but have to be transported somewhere warm and snug. Geralt and Jaskier need some money :).</p><p>Sequel: B44F15</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt glances over to Jaskier as they make their way through the undergrowth, Jaskier – understandably – more cautious than Geralt. There is a waxen hue to his skin that he hasn’t seen before.</p><p>He grunts, trying to figure out what to ask to make sure he still wants to go through with it, but Jaskier starts babbling without the need for further exertion on his part.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… you don’t often offer yourself to a m-monster, you know?” He laughs nervously. By now they have entered a region of the forest that is noticeably more wet than the rest. </p><p>Geralt stops to throw his reins back over Roach’s head and pats her neck.</p><p>She huffs and lowers her nose to the ground, searching for a bit of grass to nibble on while the humans trudge onward. Jaskier seems to wince with every sound his boots make as he pulls them out of the mud, probably thinking about how his body soon will make a similar sound as he gets pounded by the Marl.</p><p>“There is no other way to transport the eggs, yes?”</p><p>Geralt throws him an unimpressed look; he’s made it quite clear what can and can’t be done. Jaskier laughs again, his usual way of coping with… anything, really, and nods along.</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course. Constant warmth, I understand. And they’re… valuable, yes? I-”</p><p>He stops in his prattling when Geralt’s arm shoots out to hold him back by the chest from walking straight into the bracky water right in front of them. It is so dirty that it looks nigh indistinguishable from the forest floor – a hunting tactic by the Marl.</p><p>Jaskier stares at him, then down, blinking rapidly until he sees why Geralt has stopped him so suddenly.</p><p>For a few seconds, nothing happens… then the thick water begins to bubble and move. Slowly, tentacles emerge, grasping curiously at the air, then followed quickly by eyestalks. The creature’s eyes are large, hanging from the stalks like ripe fruit and looking at them owlishly like a cow might.</p><p>Jaskier has gone completely still, not even noting when Geralt turns to tug open the ribbon holding his coat closed by the throat and pull the garment off his shoulders, leaving him naked save for the boots on his feet.</p><p>“I-It won’t hurt me, yes?” Jaskier stammers when the long tentacles start to reach out for him. The bracky water has slid off of them as if repelled by their skin, leaving them shining in a weird metallic hue as they curl very gently around Jaskier’s hips.</p><p>“Marl’s only eat twice a year. They’re very gentle otherwise.”</p><p>Jaskier instinctively struggles when he is lifted off his feet, but the Marl has him securely in its grasp, turning him until he is hanging from its tentacles like a limp doll… not unlike how he had hung over the inn’s dirty table a couple nights ago when Geralt had railed him from behind.</p><p>“Just enjoy it!” he calls over with a grunt and turns to move over to a tree. He leans against it, arms crossing over his chest to watch the show.</p><p>Jaskier makes sounds the whole time, high-pitched and nervous. He is babbling but Geralt does not really pay attention to that. These days he finds it easy to let Jaskier’s incessant need for talk wash over him and not get twisted up in it.</p><p>The Marl has lifted Jaskier in front of its large stalk-eyes. They have no lids to show any kind of expression, but Geralt can tell it is intrigued by the hairy human in its grasp. It does not hesitate to touch him and slide its tentacles all over his twitching legs, searching for the entry to his body.</p><p>Jaskier’s face is white as a sheet, his mouth an ‘o’ of dismay, but either his new position in lofty heights or the presence of the creature has now rendered him quiet for a moment at least.</p><p>That is, until the Marl seems to find that entrance it had been looking for.</p><p>“Holy shit!” he exclaims in what Geralt can’t help but find hilarious. He smirks, pressing his tongue against the back of his teeth.</p><p>He can’t see much from his position, but he’s fucked enough in his life to know what it looks like. The Marl doesn’t exactly <em>thrust</em>, though; it is more of a relentless shove into Jaskier’s body, more and more of the eerily metallic limb vanishing inside the twists and turns of the bard’s guts while he makes a reedy half-laugh and kicks out a leg in a way that’s completely involuntary.</p><p>When he lifts his head again from dangling upside down, it has gained a lot more color. It is shiny with sweat, his hands opening and clenching into fists where they are pinned at his sides.</p><p>Geralt shifts slightly to try and alleviate the pressure on his cock. He can see Jaskier’s belly starting to bulge, the tentacle writhing inside him and rearranging his insides from the look of it.</p><p>“Alright. I think it’s found a place. Get ready for it!” he calls up in an – admittedly poor – effort to console the bard.</p><p>Jaskier turns his head toward him, but his eyes have gone glassy and his face is slack. There’s a line of drool stretching both from his open, swollen mouth and his equally swollen cock.</p><p>“Wha…?” he slurs, then immediately lets his head hang down without waiting for a reply.</p><p>Geralt reaches down, adjusting his cock and giving it a slow squeeze. A movement in the corner of his eye gets his attention, gaze flicking over to watch a swell in the Marl’s tentacle move out of the water and along the length of the writhing limb. Ah… there they come.</p><p>He briefly considers warning Jaskier again, but he doubts it would do any good, and so he just stands and watches as the swells – he counts five – move along the tentacle in quick succession. A nice little row of pearls that he is confident Jaskier can handle. He’s seen him stuff himself – or get stuffed – with a lot more precarious looking things, after all.</p><p>The first vanishes inside him without a problem, as far as Geralt is concerned.</p><p>Jaskier groans long and drawn out, his dangling legs kicking weakly before relaxing once more. He looks and sounds like he is on some kind of drug. Did the Marl inject him with something to ensure his cooperation? Interesting… Maybe he should look into it. It could prove to be another harmless business opportunity – or at the very least, entertaining.</p><p>Jaskier exclaims a garbled cry when the third egg is slid into him.</p><p>Geralt watches expressionless as the bard’s ruddy cock jerks and begins to pump out cum which arcs through the air to land with an audible splatter on the ground. Geralt lifts his brows and grunts, reluctantly impressed with the distance.</p><p>Soon enough, the Marl is done, having deposited its eggs snuggly in the curves and twists of Jaskier’s intestines. It pulls back slowly, then very gently lets him back down to the ground. Geralt almost expects it to pat him on his head with one of its tentacles.</p><p>He hurries over with a few long strides, catching the bard before he can topple to the ground.</p><p>“Can you walk?”</p><p>Jaskier’s hands immediately travel down to his visibly swollen belly, cupping it with both hands like a pregnant woman would.</p><p>“I… think so…” he slurs. Geralt nods and throws the coat back over his shoulders, tying it neatly in front of his neck.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Geralt/Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt/Jaskier – Part 2/3 – oviposition/birthing; voyeurism; gape – Jaskier needs to get those eggs out.</p><p>Prequel: B44F14<br/>Sequel: B44F16</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier had been uncharacteristically quiet the first third of their voyage to the next village with a good apothecary. Geralt had sat him down on Roach, giving him the luxury of sitting in the comfortable saddle for once while he led her along the road. She did not seem to appreciate the change in rider very much but was good enough about it to not buck him off.</p><p>After a while, the stupor Jaskier had settled into, had worn off slowly, meaning that his mouth had started working again as well. That was an unfortunate development, but easily ignored until he started making <em>noises</em>; his face had been contorted, one hand holding the lower swell of his pregnant looking belly as the other was clutched around the horn of the saddle, fighting to stay on.</p><p>“Oh… oh god… oh sh-shit. That’s not- that gait is not…”</p><p>Geralt had glanced at him, taking in his flushed face with a sweaty sheen, and had smirked.</p><p>“You wanna walk?”</p><p>Jaskier had shaken his head.</p><p>“Then don’t complain. And don’t you dare get cum on my saddle.”</p><p>The rest of the way had been very amusing. He had never enjoyed Jaskier’s prattling as much as when it is laced with abject desperation as he tried to keep still but failed whenever the eggs inside his intestines pushed against a new hitherto unremarkable organ.</p><p>It does make Geralt wonder about other fun experiments… like how Jaskier would react to getting denied to relieve himself.</p><p>Eventually they do make their way to a settlement, and with an apothecary to boot. Jaskier’s sigh of elation is loud enough to turn heads.</p><p>He awkwardly climbs off Roach’s back and hectically wobbles to the door, both hands holding the lower swell of his belly. Geralt follows into the dark rooms after him.</p><p>.o.</p><p>The negotiation goes surprisingly swimmingly. The man behind the counter is thin as a rail with long oily black hair and a large nose whose nostrils flare impressively as Geralt states his price.</p><p>He had looked at Jaskier with a shrewd kind of understanding that told Geralt he was talking to an <em>expert</em>, and had made his way around the counter to grasp Jaskier’s vest and jerk it up from his swollen gut, digging long fingers into it at strategic points that have Jaskier go a pasty white and a dark red in turns as the eggs inside the twists and turns of his intestines are jostled and moved about by the man.</p><p>They had haggled a bit, but before long, both the healer and Geralt had been satisfied while utterly ignoring Jaskier gasping and groaning and nearly doubling over as his body got ready to expel the eggs once more. Geralt never had told him how quick that would happen… he figured it would cut down on a lot of whining.</p><p>The man finally introduces himself as ‘Mivens’ once he has stepped back behind the counter and holds a door open, impatiently waving them inside.</p><p>“Get naked. I will lock up the shop,” he orders Jaskier… and that’s that.</p><p>Geralt can’t deny that he is very interested in the whole proceedings beyond just getting the money. He’s slowly walking the perimeter of the dark room with an erection tenting his slacks that he doesn’t even try to hide.</p><p>Mivens gives him a curt once-over and twists his mouth into a grimace but does not comment. He has brought a slew of blankets which he puts on the floor in front of Jaskier.</p><p>Jaskier has… become very quiet once more. He is a lot more cooperative than Geralt would have anticipated. He is naked and trembling, his legs spread wide as he clutches at his swollen belly. His cock lies in the crook of one of his legs, erect and flushed the same dark shade as his sweaty face.</p><p>His heels slip once, twice against the floor as he bears down with a grunt before Geralt is there with him in two long strides, crouching down to grasp Jaskier’s feet and give him something to brace himself against. The look of pathetic thanks that Jaskier throws him goes directly to his cock, aching in the tight confines of his slacks.</p><p>Mivens moves around them but is quiet, his eyes unwavering on the man that is going to deliver the precious cargo.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes briefly flicker to him, but he seems too far gone to really mind the audience. His face twists and his head falls back as he bears down again, his hole starting to work itself open and clench down again. Geralt can’t deny how damn hot it is… especially with Miven’s watching, face set in an annoyed scowl. Maybe he thinks Jaskier isn’t birthing his precious eggs fast enough.</p><p>The bard is by now pressing against the top of his swollen belly with both hands, his face twisting with pleasure pain as he tries desperately to urge the eggs to move along his intestines. He keeps grunting softly, legs trying to move around, restless and a bit panicky… but Geralt holds his feet steady, not letting him go anywhere, really.</p><p>“Go on… you can do this.” He doesn’t know where that comes from. He’s not really one for encouraging words, but… well. Nevermind.</p><p>There is a clear fluid now dripping from Jaskier’s hole; probably something the monster has pumped into him alongside its eggs. It’s the precursor of the first one finally filling the rim. Jaskier’s head tilts back, his mouth open one a drawn-out groan. He sounds so fucked up… it makes Geralt want to… help him.</p><p>He bites the tip of his tongue, eyes trained on Jaskier’s hole and the egg filling it completely. It occurs to him that he isn’t the only one currently waiting with bated breath for Jaskier to gather his strength and bear down again. Mivens has taken a step closer. His attention is unwavering, arms crossed tight in front of his narrow chest.</p><p>Jaskier whimpers, dragging Geralt’s attention back to him. The egg suddenly moves again and slides out of him in one surprisingly smooth slide. As the widest part stretches Jaskier wide, he cries out in what has to be surprise… or maybe pain. Geralt can’t deny that he is surprised himself – he didn’t think the eggs were this big… the circumference looks similar to Geralt’s fist, and it leaves Jaskier’s hole gaping and ruined looking.</p><p>Geralt finds himself murmuring soothing nonsense, eyes on Jaskier’s gape now filled by another egg. Their shell is glistening a beautiful metallic hue just as the Marl’s tentacles had.</p><p>As Jaskier works himself up to expel it as well, his hole starts to work once more, pathetically trying to close and open again. It leaves the rim flushed and swollen.</p><p>As the second egg slides down into the makeshift nest of the blanket, Jaskier’s hole is obscenely swollen and wet. Geralt can look <em>into </em>him; he can see the beginning of his intestines, flushed a dark red from exertion and opening up for the third egg already.</p><p>It glides easily on the thick slimy fluid the monster had pumped into him. Jaskier gurgles when it is birthed; just as fat as the other two before it. Geralt only briefly looks up into his face. There is drool sliding from the corner of his mouth, his whole body flushed and cock drooling continuously.</p><p>He is a mess… and Geralt can’t deny that he is insanely hot for it. He wonders if Mivens will mind him fucking Jaskier in his post-birthing daze…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Geralt/Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt/Jaskier – Part 3/3 – fisting; gaping; aftercare; 600w – A hot little adventure comes to an end.</p><p>Prequel: B44F15</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Mivens has whisked the eggs away as soon as the last one dropped, and left them to their own devices. Geralt figures that he must have gotten a bit panicked thinking they would start fucking right there and maybe crush the precious cargo.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt has bent over Jaskier’s flushed, sweaty form, pressing their foreheads together. Jaskier did… very well. Better than Geralt would have ever suspected. He doesn’t say it, of course, but the way Jaskier whines and borderline sobs he thinks that he might know how good of a boy he has been.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier leans up, begging for a kiss that Geralt gives him; slow and languid, licking the sweat from his upper lip while his fingers play with the lewd gape of his body. His rim feels butter soft against Geralt’s rough fingertips – and so do his insides, the intestines swollen and wet around his intruding fingers like a calf suckling on its mother’s teat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier pulls back. He is cross-eyed and panting, tongue all but lolling from his mouth as he stares at something on Geralt’s chest… or… deeper?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh God-” The bard’s face contorts in what looks like pain. “G-Geralt- I can’t-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt looks down. He hasn’t even noticed pushing his fist into Jaskier… it just went in so damn easily, the lax muscles proving no resistance at all as they spread open to accept him inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit,” he whispers, forehead once more pressing against Jaskier’s, trying to keep him from looking as he doesn’t pull out, and instead pushes in even deeper. Jaskier gurgles, his cock giving a pathetic twitch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He curls his arms around Geralt’s shoulders, holding on and breathing labored and wet into his ear as he is made to feel yet another obtrusion push through the first bend in his intestines… again… and again…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt rubs his knuckles intimately into the slick walls, his heart thumping hard as he feels his fist pushing through the curve, then back again… all the while Jaskier’s muscles weakly clutch around his forearm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You did… well,” Geralt finally manages to say, voice low and barely more than a soft growl. He can see Jaskier’s face spasm as he wants to laugh and probably tell him he can be a bit more generous with his praise… but he doesn’t have the wherewithal to do any of that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt closes his eyes for a moment, gathering himself. He can feel Jaskier’s heartbeat fluttering around his arm. This is so intimate so… impossible. Just one wrong move and he could kill this man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt shifts his head and presses a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead, carefully pulling his hand back as he does so. He leaves the bard gaping even wider than before; lewd and open and flushed a dark red from the exertion of birthing those eggs and then taking Geralt’s not insubstantial arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a rap of knuckles behind them. He briefly glances over his shoulder to see the proprietor of the establishment standing there, staring at them with a grave expression.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I close up in two hours. I expect you to be gone by then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt nods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...I am pleased by the quality of those eggs. You may come back if you find yourself in need of a buyer once more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt’s lips twitch. He just nods again, turning back toward Jaskier who looks barely even awake anymore. He slowly gathers him in his arms and lifts him around with a grunt until he has him sitting basically on his lap, heavy and warm and exhausted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We will do this again,” he whispers into the bard’s ear. Jaskier gurgles something unintelligible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt keeps him hugged to his chest, his whole being burning with what transpired this afternoon… and with… affection for this highly annoying man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They have two hours to get themselves back together. It will be enough, he thinks.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>